


white of snow

by fiveofswords



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveofswords/pseuds/fiveofswords
Summary: Overthinking, random people mistaking them for a couple, valentine's chocolates and no plot only slice of life nonsense.
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	white of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/gifts), [reetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/gifts).



> DEAD DOVE DO NOT EAT; INCEST CW  
> I ship it, if you don't; completely understandable. but i do and this is my server.

“Nii-san!”

Ikki looked up and smiled as his younger brother entered the car repair workshop,

“Don’t you have class today?” Ikki said

“I do –”

“Should you be wasting your time coming here then?”

“It’s not a waste,” Shun said smiling brightly, holding a bento box carefully wrapped in its furoshiki “I brought you lunch –”

It surprised no one that peace suited Shun the best. He seemed to float through his new life with ease as if he’d always belonged in it. He’d worked so hard, going to cram school before taking the college entrance exam, now in his second year, the casual bystander wouldn’t ever guess Shun’s life had been so scarred by sorrow and war, in stark contrast to Ikki, in whom destruction and terror could be guessed at with just one glance. When Shun wasn’t at school he spent most of his time either at the manor studying or learning to play piano from Saori, or dropping by at the car repair shop where Ikki had been employed.

Everyone at the shop paid attention when Shun visited, always seeming to bring with him a gentle cool breeze, even the owner, an old gruff man named Nagano who was short of temper and had time for nobody smiled when Shun greeted him with a charming little nod.

“You didn’t have to come if you are busy” Ikki said, cleaning grease off his hands with a cloth before taking the bento box from Shun

“It’s not a problem at all, what are you doing today?” Shun asked peering into the car’s machinery

Ikki went over the list, oil and spark plugs change, brake pads replacement. Shun nodded and made soft interested sounds now and then to show he was listening. Ikki didn’t think any of it was terribly interesting but he did enjoy working with his hands, it suited him and so did the atmosphere of the shop, the owner was, not unlike himself, a man of few words, and the only other worker was Nagano’s granddaughter Nao.

Some days as the only sound in the shop was the clicking of tools on metal Ikki marveled at how this type of training was the other side of the coin to the one he’d received in Death Queen Island when he was still a small child. It never failed to make him angry and resentful all over again, but only a small part of that was for himself, most of it was for Shun, and it was only because of him that Ikki clenched his jaw and did not kick Tatsumi’s teeth in every time he saw him, or denounced the Kido foundation for the trash it was. If they were going to put Shun through the best schooling money could buy, so be it, it was the least they could do, the least Shun deserved, and it was something Ikki couldn’t do for him, living as he was in the dingy eight tatami room with the rickety electric stove which was all that he could afford, the phoenix cloth hunched in one corner of it as if it were a shrine. (to whom? Ikki sometimes wondered. _Probably to yourself_ , said a voice in his head)

No matter how much Shun protested Ikki had not allowed him to visit yet, and he wasn’t sure he would. A place like that was not good enough for Shun. His little brother belonged in high airy places.

“At what time are you out of class?” Ikki asked as he saw Shun out

“Around…” Shun thought for a second “… nine today, It’s such a shame there’s a really interesting exhibit at the Aquarium but I haven’t had time to see it”

“And yet, you waste your time coming here”

“It’s not a waste, Nii-san!” Shun rebuked

“Fine, fine” Ikki said “Should I go pick you up?”

It made Ikki’s chest warm up the way in which Shun’s disappointment about the aquarium instantly melted into excitement at his offer, and the way in which Shun then tried unsuccessfully to catch himself and not let it show as he asked

“Won’t it be too much trouble?” Shun asked “Won’t you be tired after work?”

“Me? Never, and what was that you just said” Ikki pretended to try to remember “It’s not a problem at all” Ikki echoed his younger brother’s words with a grin.

+

Shun walked on air for the rest of the day. It wasn’t only that he didn’t mind in the slightest to make and bring Ikki his lunch, there was also the selfish reason of wanting to see his brother, hear his voice. Everything seemed so much lighter after he’d spent some time with Ikki, even the times they didn’t talk, but Shun also did love the sound of Ikki’s deep voice, especially when he explained something to him, so he’d ask questions sometimes and, a bit guiltily, Shun knew he’d only half pay attention to what his brother was actually saying, as he basked in the comforting rumble of his brother’s words like a cat sleeping in the sun.

His classmates were amiable, most were of the studious and focused type but even among them there was a little current of excitement as valentine's day approached.

“Say, Shun,” One of his classmates had asked a few days before “Would you like to come with us? We are going shopping for valentine gifts”

“Sure!” Shun had agreed

He’d been listening to these fragments of conversation curiously, as Saints they really hadn’t had the opportunity to participate in things like that, things like valentines day, or Christmas or festivals, all of it felt rather foreign to him.

He followed his classmates into a stationary store, where he’d stopped before some foil paper in shades of bronze and gold which he bought because it put him in mind of a rain of sparks. Then there was a bit of light argument Aiko wanted to go buy the ingredients to make the chocolates, it was more personal she’d decided, even if it was time consuming.

“Are you kidding me” Masanori said, he was a very serious looking young man, only slightly older than Shun “I’m only getting store bought ones for my boyfriend, anything else is far too much” he’d said peering at the chocolate box label studiously through his glasses

“That’s so cold,“ Aiko huffed, “What about you, Shun?”

“Oh! Well, I suppose I would rather make them,” Yes, Shun thought, that would be much better wouldn’t it?

Ikki wouldn’t complain, ever, but Shun knew he didn’t like store bought food. That was why Shun always made sure, come hail or storm or finals, to always have time to make lunch for him, because Ikki wouldn’t ever ask either.

“That’s more like it!” Aiko said enthusiastically “Who are they for, what’s their name? a girlfriend, a boyfriend?”

“Ikki…” The name was out of his mouth before he could catch it, taken on by her enthusiasm, Shun had answered to her first question before she’d even finished speaking

“Ahhh” she replied with an excited little clap “How do you write that?”

“With the kanji for One and the one for Shine” Shun replied feeling at a bit of a loss

“That’s so cute! it sort of matches your name doesn’t it. A matching pair”

“Rather auspicious, isn’t it?” Masanori agreed

“Was that an icicle melting off your heart, Masanori” Aiko joked

Masanori huffed in reply “I have seen him, he comes to pick you up sometimes doesn’t he, in a motorcycle?”

“A motorcycle!” Aiko squeaked bringing her hands to her mouth

“If our Shun here is something like a Prince” Masanori said

“What, I’m nothing like that!” Shun complained feeling rather out of his depth in this conversation

“That is not for you to decide” Masanori said seriously “If Shun here is a Prince then I’d say this boyfriend of his is like a Knight”

“For real” Aiko said in an awed tone, looking at Shun expectantly

“Or is he not?” Masanori demanded, “Is this Ikki of yours not exactly like a Knight”

“Of course he is but –“ Shun said because it was true, but –

“Of course he is” Masanori said flatly “At least you are with someone on your level, I wish you all blessings etcra. I’m breaking up with mine in a week, he’s an inconsiderate fool” Masanori said finally taking a battered box of chocolates from the sale bin.

His classmates were more concerned with their mock test scores than with any gossip, so their conversation that day didn’t spread. He couldn’t tell if either Aiko or Masanori even remembered it for which Shun was thankful, but even so he wondered when would it be appropriate to drop the fact that Ikki was actually his older brother and not his boyfriend; with a sigh he pushed the rebellious thought that often swam up to the surface like a carp in a pond.

_Why couldn’t he be both?_

Was that wicked? He’d pondered this often, turned it over and over in his mind like a piece of sea glass, but he couldn’t bring himself to think it was, there were no sharp edges to it.

There was no one for Shun but Ikki, of that he was sure. Ikki had always been his most beloved person, Shun’s home, he loved Ikki profoundly in every way there was to love, his brother was the only lover he ever saw in his daydreams.

All of these were simple, uncomplicated, true facts in the same class of The Sky is Blue, or Ginkgo Leaves Turn Golden Yellow, and just like these two facts of nature he’d known it in a way or other since they had been very young.

Shun thought about this again looking at the sea of street lights, as he waited for Ikki at the entrance of the school building only a few minutes before nine. It was february and there was a chill in the air that stung his nose, it forecasted snow. He brought his hands to his mouth to breathe on them and warm them, riling a memory to him.

There had been snow that day too, when they’d been training at the Kido Manor. Ikki had been taken with some of the others to train indoors in the pool, while Shun’s group was sent outside. In those days Ikki’s absence made Shun an immediate target; some of the other kids had given him a beating. He couldn’t blame them, they must have been just as angry as Ikki was, just as scared as Shun was and unlike Shun and Ikki who had each other, the others were all alone. Shun couldn’t imagine going through everything without his brother by his side. The others had needed an easy target to survive, and Shun had done nicely for that.

As soon as he could disentangle himself from the shoes and the fists he’d done the one thing he was good at. He ran.

He’d always been light on his feet and he was outside so he ran until he couldn’t listen to any of their shouts anymore, he ran until his legs ached and his chest hurt. The forest around the manor was white and quiet and it was getting quite dark. Shun didn’t try to go back, he’d hidden himself in a hollow made of dirt and tree roots. Like a rabbit in a burrow he’d curled up there and exhausted he’d fallen asleep with purple bruises blooming all over his pale skin.

_“Shun!”_

He’d heard his brother’s voice even before he’d woken, and therefore he’d not been afraid, even when he opened his eyes and everything was dark and frozen and smelled of soil, he almost wondered if the other kids had buried him alive but he could hear Ikki’s voice so everything would be alright.

“Nii-san…” Shun had said in a small croak, his throat dry with cold

Shun had barely been able to hear himself, but somehow Ikki found him. His big brother always knew how to find him, it was as if they were connected by an invisible string, no matter how far apart they wondered they could always find their way back to each other.

Ikki had crawled into the burrow taken off the old tattered jacket he had, and hurriedly wrapped Shun in it

“Are you alright, Shun?” Ikki asked as he rubbed his arms,

“I’m sorry… I ran…” Shun apologized. He had to be braver, stronger, he didn’t want to let Ikki down, he felt tears running down his face at the thought that he may have disappointed his brother

“That was the smart thing to do” Ikki said gently, wiping Shun’s tears with his hands as he always did “Someday I’ll –“ anger flashed for just a moment in his big brother’s face but when he looked back at him, his eyes were soft and gentle.

Ikki had held both of Shun’s hands in his and breathed on them to warm them. 

“It will be alright,” his big brother assured him “because we are together”

+

Shun doesn’t notice him right away, so Ikki takes a moment to just look at him. Standing there in the crisp cold night as if lost in his thoughts, it’s like he glows and Ikki’s breath catches in his throat.

“Shun!” Ikki calls, and Shun immediately turns and flits to where he is

“Do you think it’s going to snow today?” Shun asks as he takes his place behind Ikki in the motorcycle, 

“Looks like it” Ikki replies “So, to the manor or you want to have dinner first?”

“Dinner first!” Shun tweets

Ikki can’t help but grin as he starts up his bike and feels Shun’s arms wrapping around his waist. Ikki’s spine tingles as his brother’s warmth seeps through his clothes. He’s stopped feeling guilty about these feelings, because he knows he’ll never act on them, he’d never do anything that could turn Shun away from him.

The motorcycle travels through the dark wintry night, and it’s like it’s only the two of them in the world, Ikki holds these moments as precious, not knowing how much they will last, how much longer will Shun look at him like he’s unbeatable, like he’s his Number 1. 

Ikki doesn’t know if Shun has ever noticed, but he always takes the longer routes to enjoy this closeness just a bit longer. The feeling of his little brother’s body reclining against his back, Shun’s arms holding on to his waist like he wouldn’t ever let go, Ikki almost feels light headed with all of it. But he also knows his time is running out, soon someone will replace him. It’s the natural way of things; soon Shun’s bright smiles and bewitching looks will belong to someone else.

But something deep inside him snarls, rejecting this thought, Shun should be his and his alone. This is something he’s always felt. No. It’s something he’s always Known, he’s always know that as long as Shun wants him near, he will follow him wherever he goes. He’ll be his shield and his sword. Even when he’s demoted to a secondary role in his little brother’s life, Ikki’s loyalty, his body and his heart will never belong to anyone else.

They come to a stop before a somewhat shabby traditional food stand where Ikki is a regular, freshly made food is always so much better than any of those plastic smelling dishes sold in convenience stores.

“Good work today! The usual, right?” The owner says his laconic greeting, then his eyes alight on Shun, and his expression changes to one of admiration.

It’s the truth that Shun turns heads wherever he goes, but Ikki knows his beauty isn’t only due to his big green eyes that are as deep and haunting as a shadowy forest, or his clear marble-like skin, his soul is even brighter and it’s what shines through with every movement, every gesture and look and word. At one time when they were children it was what made Shun a target, but now it’s what makes it so difficult to take your eyes away from him even when Shun does the simplest things, like sit and read the menu.

“What’s your usual?” Shun asks

“Spicy ramen”

“Hmm…” Shun says looking thoughtful, before asking demurely for a ‘Curry Rice, please’ and Ikki smiles again.

It seems unbelievable that he can be related to someone this artlessly beautiful; this brother of his who is so much stronger than himself. Who’s taken on all his trials with his quiet grace, and an elegant dignity that’s so beyond anything Ikki could ever hope to wield.

“Wow, that looks scary” Shun says peering at the angry red ramen

“Want a taste?”

Shun gives him a little nod, before holding on Ikki’s hand steady, bringing the spoon Ikki is holding to his mouth, scrunching his face immediately after and having a coughing fit

“Are you okay?” Ikki says even though he’s also laughing a little

“Too spicy” Shun says between coughs

“Try to hold your nose for a second” Ikki says, trying to take hold of it for him

“That’s only good for wasabi, isn’t it” Shun says, before drinking his tea, his eyes watering

“I’m sorry, I never realized it was that bad” Ikki replies, wiping Shun’s tears with a practiced movement only too glad these aren’t tears of grief.

“How do you still have a stomach?” Shun says with a sigh “Want a taste of the curry?” his little brother asks and happily helps Ikki to a spoonful.

It occurs to Ikki then that to an outsider they may look like a couple. They are so unlike one another, and yet they move around and touch each other easily without a hint of self consciousness. There’s the sincere smiles that are not common on Ikki’s face, that glint of fond admiration in Shun’s eyes that Ikki wishes never to see fade. And Ikki knows he looks at Shun like he’s the center of the universe; because to Ikki he is. He’d been tested on it, hadn’t he? He could save either every single soul in the world or Shun’s, and there hadn’t been even one second of hesitation in his answer.

His guess proves true by the end of the night when he pays for dinner and Shun steps away to look at the night sky, the owner of the food stand signals to Ikki to get closer and passes a box to him.

“Some bean paste manju, and some of my good tea, on the house” the owner explains with a gruff nod “You don’t let someone like that get away, you won’t find the likes of him twice” and with that the owner waves him away not even waiting for a reply, this being obviously as out of his comfort zone as Ikki’s but apparently important enough that it couldn’t be let go unmentioned.

Ikki doesn’t bother to correct him. He nods his thanks before joining Shun a few steps down the road.

“Nii-san! Look” Shun says pointing at the sky, and they stand together looking at the fluffy white snow that’s starting to flutter down, “I guess I’m off,” Shun adds suddenly

“What are you talking about, I’ll give you a ride” Ikki protests

“In this weather? There may be black ice on the road, it’s dangerous”

“Nothing is dangerous for us”

“I wouldn’t want you getting in an accident, anyway. You love your bike” Shun huffs “I’ll just take the bus”

“I’m pretty sure the last bus passed by half an hour ago” Ikki isn’t actually sure this is true but it’s just as well

“Then I’ll walk”

“It will take you forever to get there, and in the cold!”

“It’s not that cold for us”

“I give up,” Ikki sighs “Come on, my apartment is not far and look I got manju and tea”

Shun stares at him for a second, “You mean it!” Shun exclaims

“Seems I don’t have a choice” Ikki grins, gently tapping Shun’s forehead with his knuckles.

He wasn’t about to let Shun walk back alone, and Shun wasn’t about to let him get on the highway on his motorcycle, his little brother could be really stubborn when he wanted to be. 

Ikki tried to push down his misgivings about having Shun over, but he was fearful. Fearful of Shun looking at this shabby place that contained the few things that Ikki had managed to scrap together and find it distasteful. He turned the key and almost held his breath. He opened the door, turned on the light.

Shun walked into the room as if he’d done so at least a thousand times before, turning on the heater, walking to the little cupboard and taking a plate, sitting on the floor next to Ikki’s small table humming softly to himself as he set the manju buns on it. Ikki busied himself heating water for tea in the rickety stove with the old kettle and watched him, maybe a bit too intensely because before long Shun turned to look at him.

“Is something the matter?” Shun asked

“No,” Ikki shook his head “Only, you look so happy”

“Of course I’m happy” Shun said simply turning back to his work “You are here” 

Ikki’s heart can’t help but give him a jolt

“You know,” Shun said quietly when they were lying in the dark room in futons next to each other “I was thinking of that day I ran into the woods and you found me. Remember that?”

“Sure I do, when those fools came in and you weren’t with them I…” Ikki trailed off, Shun didn’t press him, after a moment he continued “There was so much snow by the time I went out your footprints had been covered over”

Ikki still remembered the sickening feeling in his gut at only the shadow of the thought that maybe he’d lost Shun forever

“But you always know how to find me”

“I would search forever if I didn’t. So don’t go getting lost” Ikki said reaching for Shun’s hand and tapping at it softly

“I won’t” Shun assured him, placing the palm of his hand against Ikki’s their hands intertwining and fitting together with ease, two pieces of a whole “But you are the one who does that, you know, disappearing”

“I’m never too far away” Ikki argued,

“Still, I don’t like not knowing where you are” Shun said sincerely “I have planned to go after you so many times, but then I think…” Shun stopped for a moment, unsure if he should continue, but it was his brother, he could say anything to him “… I think, I would only be making myself a nuisance, that maybe you don’t want me to find you –”

“That’s never it” Ikki replied immediately, “It’s never you the one I want to distance myself from. Never” he said giving Shun’s hand a gentle squeeze “It’s only – It’s always run down places like this…”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s not a Manor” Ikki said “And you should be in a castle, at the very least”

“What’s that?” Shun said laughing a little “Don’t be silly, what do you think I am, Nii-san?”

“You are my little brother, only the very best will do”

“Everything in here belongs to you, that makes it the very best” Shun reasoned and how could Ikki argue against that when his little brother’s words made something catch in his throat.

“It’s late, go to sleep now” It was the only thing Ikki managed to say

“Alright,” Shun said “Love you”

“I love you, too” Ikki replied, It was so very easy to say that to Shun, but Ikki was glad the dark hid the longing that was mixed in with those words.

Shun had woken in the middle of the night and not been able to go back to sleep, he’d been caught up watching his brother. Matching the rhythm of his deep breathing, marveling at his completely relaxed expression; Shun lifted his free hand gently, for the other was still clasping Ikki’s, they’d always done that as children, sleeping like otters holding on to each other not to be dragged apart. 

Shun felt something in his stomach flutter as he traced Ikki’s scar with his cool fingers, barely touching him not to wake him, wondering how could he lighten the weight on his brother’s shoulders. Shun didn’t know anyone more deserving of comfort and pleasure and love and Shun oh so selfishly wished he could be the one to give his brother all those things; this brother of his that was like a mythical creature, as threatening and dazzling as a blazing wild fire, Shun could never look away from the magnificent terrible flames; he was never afraid of them, he was proud.

+

Only a few days after, Shun sat at the kitchen table of the Kido Manor, fixing the last details on the chocolate box he’d made for Ikki, taking the chocolates out of the fridge and setting each one down carefully inside the box next to the small origami phoenix he’d carefully crafted with the pretty foil paper in all shades of gold and copper; dark chilli chocolate, it had taken Shun days to get the recipe just right, but Seiya had been more than happy to eat the failed batches.

He put on his favourite outfit, a pair of black jeans and a long and warm grey cardigan and set on his way, he knew Ikki only had to work half a day, so Shun made sure to have all evening free, maybe they could go somewhere together, _a bit like a date_ , Shun smiled as the thought bubbled up.

He sat outside the workshop to wait for his brother, not wanting to disturb him as he finished his work, and then he saw it. Ikki’s coworker, the pretty girl with dark hair walked up to him, a box not unlike the one Shun had put so much effort into in her hands.

Ikki looked put upon for only a flashing moment, but then his face softened, he nodded and he took the box, the girl jumped up and down _‘I’ll go dress up! I’ll see you in an hour!’_ she called back to him as she hurried out.

As the girl walked past him seemly not even noticing him in her excitement, Shun stood up, feeling an odd pain in his chest, wanting nothing but to get away as soon as possible before he started to cry, but Ikki, raising his eyes to look after the retreating girl, caught sight of him.

“Shun!” He said with a smile that rooted Shun to the spot “Did you come pick me up this time?”

“Yes, but… not if you are busy, or –”

“I’ll be done in fifteen minutes” Ikki assured him

Shun couldn’t believe time could move so slowly, and when Ikki was done and he suggested to go to the park a few blocks away, each step was like walking on razor blades and broken glass, his eyes were burning with unshed tears but he mustn’t cry, what was there to cry about anyway. Ikki’s happiness was all that mattered and he mustn’t ruin that for him.

As they walked their hands kept bumping into each other, and when they finally came to a stop next to the stone bridge the branches of the trees next to it heavy with new snow, they stood as if waiting for someone (and Shun feared he knew who that someone was) Ikki turned to him

“Your hands are so cold today” Ikki said suddenly taking both of Shun’s hands in his; trying to warm them with his breath and that had done it, tears started to slip down Shun’s face

“Shun, what is it?” Ikki asked now looking alarmed, for the first time noticing the little golden box in Shun’s cardigan pocket, he frowned “Was it someone from school? Was it Hyoga? Whoever it was I’m going to break their neck!”

“What? No –” Shun shook his head confused for a moment “It’s nothing like that, I’m sorry, I’m just being very silly –”

“Ikki!” It was the girl from the repair shop crossing the bridge to meet them, dressed prettily in a pink dress with roses embroidered all over it

Shun saw his brother turn his back on him and walk a few steps away to meet the girl. He tried to get a hold of himself, he was truly being so silly, of course his brother would find someone he liked eventually. It was so foolish, so childish to think that they could always be together and belong to each other. Except… except that that’s how it had always felt like and the cruel sting of it being something he’d imagined one sidedly cut deep into him. 

Shun wiped his tears hurriedly with his sleeve, Ikki would probably leave to go on his date and it would be so unfair to make him worry. Shun prepared to smile when he said goodbye.

“Such big help,” The girl was saying taking her box of chocolates back from Ikki “they would have been crushed if I took them back with me in rush hour and it would be such a bother to go all the way back to the shop. I owe you one”

“Just don’t make a habit of asking me for stuff like this”

“Aren’t you charming,” the girl said lightly, “You are lucky your brother puts up with you, nobody else would. I’ll see you tomorrow, try to get some sleep you look terrible” and with that she rushed away.

Shun stood there feeling quite unable to form a coherent thought.

“Sorry about that” Ikki immediately turned his attention back to Shun, looking intently into his face “Will you tell me what’s wrong now? If someone rejected you, they don’t deserve you. You are far too good for them”

Shun shook his head softly, “It’s nothing like that– I just– It’s meant for you – but then I saw– and I thought–” Shun’s voice cracked a little, he was feeling so very foolish… and so very relieved.

“You thought–?” Ikki said quietly as if to himself, looking for just a moment across the bridge where the girl had ran off “For me…“ 

Shun nodded, his relief made him bold “I made it for you because I love you,” he took a deep shaky breath “but I don’t only love you, I’m in love with you too” Shun said softly, wanting to look away from his brother’s eyes, but being unable to, what good was it trying to hide from Ikki, he always knew how to find him.

Neither of them moved from what seemed like a very long time

“Please say something, Nii-san” Shun finally pleaded, it was not like him to push Ikki for words, they never really needed them, but he couldn’t stand the tense silence his words had created as tears slid unbidden and silent down his cheeks again

“What you are saying,” Ikki said, his voice slightly coarse “Is it true?”

Shun nodded “I know it shouldn’t be, but that’s how I feel, there’s no one for me but you–” he took a shaky breath to steel himself, as what he was about to say almost physically pained him “I understand if you hate me because of it –“

“I couldn’t hate you, ever” Ikki said hurriedly, softly cupping Shun’s face with his hand “I’m only –“ he faltered for a moment “I’m only trying to figure out if I’m dreaming, I have dreamed of this so many times, you see” He said catching Shun in his arms, holding him tight.

His little brother was warm and solid and real alright as he threw his arms around him, Shun nested himself against his chest, Ikki could smell the winter air in his hair as Shun hid his face in the crook of his neck.

When Shun raised his face, the forest of his eyes was still gleaming and wet with tears. Ikki leaned in to kiss him, first on his delicate eyelids, and then on his soft lips. Shun hummed into the kiss, which only made Ikki hungrier for more, but he didn’t want to be greedy; after all they had all the time in the world as long as they were together, side by side where they belonged.

“Should we go to that Aquarium exhibit you wanted to see” Ikki asked trying to sound casual but he knew he must be grinning like the cat that got the cream

“A bit like a date?” Shun asked, his eyes shimmering

“Exactly like a date” Ikki replied not holding himself back from getting a second kiss, which Shun was more than pleased to give to him.

* * *

NOTES:

For [CaskaLangley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaskaLangley/pseuds/CaskaLangley) and [reetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu).  
Thank you so much for humoring me with these two. Your works and headcanons are a blessing!


End file.
